polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Bosnia and Herzegovinaball
Bosnia and Herzegovina, or simply Bosniaball is a countryball in Balkan Peninsula, which is in southeastern Europe. Brief History has a history full of wars. At first his father Kingdom of Bosniaball was hiding in the mountains and nobody couldn't find him, so he created his kingdom and his own religion called "Church of Bosnia" (a.k.a. Bogomil) because Catholics and Orthodox were too boring. Later Ottomanball found where he lives and killed him, then he became worst adoptive father to his little son, Bosniaball. Then he made him half kebab. After that Austria-Hungaryball took Bosniaball from Ottomanball, he became his second and best adoptive father, but that made Serbiaball angry so he started WWI. At the end Bosniaball was adopted by Yugoslaviaball, but finally escaped together with Croatiaball, Sloveniaball and Macedoniaball. Nowadays he is formed by three separate (kinda) entities: Federation of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball, Republic Srpskaball and Brčko Districtball. Altough he is often referred as fully halal countryball, 36% of people are Serb Orthodox and 15% Catholic. Climate of Clay According to the CIA World Factbook Bosnia and Herzegovinaball can into hot summers and cold winters (Isn't that what the seasons are meant to be?) Though,here's were things get interesting: Bosnia and Herzegovinaball is primarly located on Dinaric alps, (they're Dinaric, not to be confused with ordinary European alps like ones in Austriaball and Switzerlandball.) Now, there's nothing weird about them except that they just happen to be on the way for the colder winds from the north and the warmer winds from the south (somehow, they never meet up in same time, so there are no tornadoes, which is good.) But this unique trait leaves Bosniaball with some very unique (and frustrating) issues, for instance: When Bosniaball is expecting New Year and winter holidays, Sirocco wind (or as bosnians call it, jugo) anschlusses him from behind and melts all the snow down, leaving Bosnia with spring-like weather in middle of January. Yet on another hand, in April and May, which is Bosnia and Herzegovinaball's favorite time for some roštilj and pečenje ''(it's like BBQ), north winds burst the place with bunch of snow, rain and cold weather, leaving Bosniaball to do all of its cooking at home. Oh and we're not finished yet, just to make things even more confusing, literally, over a night, the weather changes from -8 to +28 degrees on Celsius scale starting a long, unbearably hot summer, which often doesn't want to go until early October. It can be noted that Bosnia and Herzegovinaball shares a simular weather problem with Canadaball, which kinda' makes them understand each other a little bit better. Other Stuff Bosnia and Herzegovinaball has minerals such as coal, iron ore and nickel. Serbiaball doesn't agree to its boundaries and wants more clay. Bosnia and Herzegovina has 24 airports, and still can't into space. Of worst insult to Bosnia and Herzegovinaball is naming cheese pie as burek. Burek being only with meat. Bosnia and Herzegovinaball has of only rainforest in Europe, Perućica. Due to their durability, Bosnia and Herzegovinaball is a huge fan of Volkswagens, as they make around 1/3 out of its entire car population. Also, it should be noted that at one point of its history (1984 to be precise) Bosnia and Herzegovinaball's captial, Sarajevoball hosted Winter Olympic Games. How to draw Drawing Bosnia and Herzegovinaball is moderately simple # Draw a basic circle with blue # Draw a yellow triangle # Draw white stars next to yellow triangle # Add eyes and your done Relationships Every neighbour loves Bosniaball because they make great ćevapi and burek, except Serbiaball (they love their food tho). Serbiaball wants to remove Bosniaball because they are half kebab. Friends EUball - Gib moniez pl0x. Germanyball - Friends cause Germanyball has lots of money. He good investor and he of father to EUball. Kosovoball - I am so proud of you...Yuo can into remuvings Serbiaball! Sloveniaball - '''HOW DARE YUO ENSLAVE ENSLAVE ME!' My richest stepbrother. Turkeyball - NO, I DON'T WANNA MARRY YUO! AND STOP COMING TO LIVE ON MY CLAY! ''' He laiks to build mosques and Turkish schools on my clay. But he son of '''evil scum occupator worst adoptive father EVAR! Ottomanball, so we cannot into good friendship! Japanball - He said i can into kawaii! He gibs of many bus and is of very good turist and friend. Croatiaball - Cheapest holidays in da world! He of sarma hater tho! Best stepbrother EVAR! He of helpings me to remuv Serbiaball back when we habings war. Of howeverings, he also tried of stealings my clay in 1993, and a bit of 1992 and 1994. It is of callings the Croat-Bosniak war, but page of not made yet. Pls make.Canadaball - He's very friendly, also, an excellent provider of jobs. Bulgariaball - First to recognize me as an independent country! Denmarkball - He of helpings me remove Republic Srpskaball back in 1994. He of also accepted 20,000 refugees. Brazilball- Though they don't have much of a relations, Bosnia does buy coffee from him and both love football and dancing. Italyball and San Marinoball - Y YO FOOD SO EXPENSIVE!? Were and remain my favouite spots for middle-school excursions and sightseeing. Neutral Hungaryball- My step dad's step brother, we do manage to retain some sort of a neutral friendship ( Budapestball is beautiful, gib more Wizzair tickets plox!) Enemies Serbiaball - REMUV CETNIK!STOP TAKING OF CLAY!!! IT IS MINE AND NOT YOURS!!! AND GIB BACK SANJAK!!! AND RECOGNIZINGS OF SREBRENICA IT IS OF GENOCIDE! My very evil and strange stepbrother who wants to remuv me. ISISball - Stop following me you scum mujaheddin, yuo madafakas of destroy my secularism and multicultural histori He of very strange madafaka that wants to take my clay. He of hurtings me a few times, and should of dyings. Of real muslims are not of extremists. Republic Srpskaball - He of havings war with me in 1992-1995. Is of Bosnian War. He of still pain in ass but at least of not fightings me. He of Serbiaball's adopted son. Banja Lukaball - yuo belong to me... Family Bosnia and Herzegovinaball's stepsiblings are Sloveniaball, Croatiaball, Serbiaball, Montenegroball and Macedoniaball. Bosnia and Herzegovinaball's grandfather was Banate of Bosniaball, and his first ancestor was 2ball. Before Banate of Bosniaball, the clay was owned by 2ball, Illyriaball, SPQRBall, Western Roman Empireball, Ostrogothic Kingdomball and Byzantineball. Demographics * 48% Bosniak * 33% Serb * 15% Croat * 4% Other Religion * 45% Muslim (Kebab) * 36% Serb Orthodox * 15% Catholic * 4% Other GALLERY Bosniaball_and_Bosniakball.png|Bosniaball and his friend Republic of Bosniaball (also called Bosniakball). 10264537_258057954378607_2126444843135241331_n.png.jpg|Bosnia jus' want be alone 10492001_426409140832328_8828665526664281556_n.png|Situation with Republic Of Srpska TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png History_of_bosniaball.png|History of Bosniaball! By:Hazbulator Because.jpg bosnian forelock.jpg Balkan Daycare.png Neum in a Nutshell.jpg|How Bosnia got Neum Bosnia17.png Country-balls-3rd-balkan-war.png Comic 12.jpg Tumblr n4qbh7xnuz1szo7eyo1 1280.png Sd06SiH.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg 'rwIJeA7.png VoNkUek.png Yugoslav sob story.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Opera_Mundi.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png }} es:Bosnia-Herzegovinaball hr:Bosna i Hercegovinaball ru:Босния и Герцеговина Category:Balkans Category:Kebab Category:Countryballs Category:Orthodox Category:Europe Category:Slavic Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Independent Category:Navy, Yellow, White Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Eastern Europe Category:Islamic Category:Ex Yugoslaviaball Category:Balkan Category:OSCE Category:Mountains